Armor
Here will be the listings of armor per character, per class and per category. Armor consists of armor for Feet (Shoes/Boots), Body (shirts, costumes etc), Hands (Gloves)and Head (Helmets/Caps) Accessories * Necklaces wearable by ALL Class & Character Specific Armor Click on the characters below to see the list of class&character specific armor * Newbies: Ami - Carsise - Lance - Phyllis * Champion: Carsise * Cleric: Ami - Phyllis * Crusader: Lance * Explorer: Ami - Lance - Phyllis * Herbalist: Ami - Phyllis * Hunter: Lance - Phyllis * Sealmaster: Ami * Swordsman: Carsise - Lance * Voyager: Ami - Lance - Phyllis For a category overview click here Table overview Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 1 1 Body Newbie Vest Def+3, PhysRes+1 1 Hands Newbie Gloves Def+2, Hitrate+5 7 Feet Novice Shoes Def+3, Dodge+2 7 Hands Novice Gloves Def+3, Hitrate+7 7 Body Novice Shirt Def+4, PhysRes+1 Champion 40 Body Chain Mail Def+25, PhysRes+16 Car Champion 40 Feet Chain Greaves Def+16, Dodge+16 Car Champion 40 Hands Chain Gauntlets Def+16, HitRate+37 Car Champion 45 Body Strong Platemail Def+26, PhysRes+18 Car Champion 45 Feet Strong Greaves Def+17, Dodge+18 Car Champion 45 Hands Strong Gauntlets Def+17, HitRate+41 Car Cleric 40 Feet Colossus Holy Boots Def+18,Dodge+16, ConB+2 Phy Cleric 40 Hands Holy Gloves Def+13,Hitrate+37, SPrecovB+4 Phy Cleric 45 Hands Happy Bunny Muffs Def+14,Hitrate+41, SPrecovB+4 Ami Cleric 45 Head Colossus Happy Bunny Cap Def+18,ConB+1 Ami Cleric 55 Feet Precise Joyful Bunny Shoes Dodge+22, AccB+1 Ami Cleric 55 Head Joyful Bunny Cap Def+23 Ami Crusader 40 Body Breast Plate Def+21, PhysRes+16, Agility+4 Lan Crusader 40 Feet Greaves Def+16, Dodge+43 Lan Crusader 40 Hands Gauntlets Def+16, HitRate+37 Lan Crusader 40 Hands Mammoth Gauntlets Def+19, HitRate+38, StrB+3 Lan Crusader 45 Body Light Platemail Def+23, PhysRes+18, Agility+4 Lan Crusader 45 Feet Light Greaves Def+17, Dodge+49 Lan Crusader 45 Hands Light Gauntlets Def+17, HitRate+41 Lan Crusader 50 Body Mithril Platemail Def+26, PhysRes+20, Agility+5 Lan Crusader 50 Feet Mithril Greaves Def+19, Dodge+54 Lan Crusader 50 Hands Mithril Gauntlets Def+19, HitRate+45 Lan Crusader 55 Body Silver Platemail Def+28/+30, PhysRes+22, Agility+5 Lan Crusader 55 Feet Silver Greaves Def+21, Dodge+59 Lan Crusader 55 Hands Silver Gauntlets Def+21, HitRate+49 Lan Explorer 10 Feet Cloth Boots Def+5, Dodge+11 Lan, Phy Explorer 10 Hands Cloth Gloves Def+7, HitRate+9, SPRecov+1 Lan, Phy Explorer 15 Feet Tough Boots Def+4, Dodge+16 Lan, Phy Explorer 20 Feet Mammoth Adventure Boots Str+2, Def+6, Dodge+21 Lan, Phy Explorer 20 Head Mammoth Racoon Cap Str+1, Def+8 Ami Explorer 25 Body Explorer Vest def+11, PhysRes+10, SP RecRate:+17% Lan, Phy Explorer 25 Body Playful Racoon Costume def+11, PhysRes+10, SP RecRate:+17% Ami Explorer 25 Hands Colossus Explorer Gloves Str+10, HitRate+25, ConB+1, SP recRate:=2 Lan, Phy Herbalist 10 Body Medic Robe Def+5, PhysRes+2, SPrecov+10% Phy Herbalist 10 Hands Medic Gloves Def+3, Hitrate+7, SPRecRate+1 Phy Herbalist 10 Body Goaty Costume Def+4, PhyRes+2, SPRecov+10% Ami Herbalist 15 Hands Sheepy Muffs Def+5, Hitrate+17, SPRecRate+1 Ami Herbalist 20 Feet Mammoth Adventure Boots Str+2, Def+6, Dodge+21 Ami Herbalist 20 Feet Kitty Shoes Dodge+8 Ami Herbalist 25 Body Scholar Robe Def+11, PhysRes+6, SPRecRate+17% Phy Herbalist 25 Hands Tempest Scholar Gloves Def+9, Hitrate+25, Agi+1, SPRecRate+2 Phy Herbalist 25 Hands Sage Meowy Muffs Def+9, Hitrate+25, SpiB+1, SPRecRateB+2 Ami Herbalist 25 Head Meowy Cap Def+11 Ami Herbalist 25 Head Mammoth Meowy Cap Str+2, Def+15 Ami Herbalist 30 Body Nurse Robe Def+13, PhysRes+8, SPRecRate+19% Phy Herbalist 30 Feet Colossus Nurse Boots Def+12, Dod+12, ConB+1 Phy Herbalist 30 Hands Sage Nurse Gloves Def+10, HitRate+29, SpiB+3, SP RecovRate+1 Phy Herbalist 30 Gloves Night Owl Muffs Def+14, HitRate+31, SP RecovRate+3 Ami Herbalist 30 Hands Precise Night Owl Muffs Def+9, HitRate+29, Acc+1, SP RecovRate+3 Ami Hunter 15 Body Sage Safari Vest Def+8, Spi+1, PhysRes+4 Lan, Phy Hunter 15 Feet Tempest Safari Boots Def+5, Dodge+16, AgiB+2 Lan, Phy Hunter 15 Hands Hunter Gloves Def+6, Hitrate+25 Lan, Phy Hunter 15 Hands Precise Hunter Gloves Def+4, Hitrate+25, AccB+3, Lan, Phy Hunter 20 Hands Precise Canvas Gloves Def+7, Acc+2, Hitrate+21 Lan, Phy Hunter 20 Hands Sage Canvas Gloves Def+6, Hitrate+21 Lan, Phy Hunter 30 Feet Sage Exquisite Boots Def+11, Dodge+33, SpiB+1 Lan, Phy Hunter 30 Hands Precise Exquisite Gloves Def+10, Hitrate+29, AccB+1 Lan, Phy Hunter 30 Hands Exquisite Gloves Def+13, Hitrate+30 Lan, Phy Seal Master 45 Body Robe of Abraxas Def+47, PhysRes+13, DefB+12%, MaxHPB+5% SPrecovB+28%, StrB+6, ConB+4, SpiB+3, MaxSPB+250 Ami Phy Seal Master 50 Body Colossus Otter Costume Def+26, PhysRes+13, SPrecovB+28%, ConB+7 Ami Seal Master 50 Hands Fire Sealed Gloves of Malediction Def+31, HitRate+49, ConB+3, SpiB+3 Ami Phy Swordsman 10 Body Husk Armor Def+6, PhysRes+4 Lan, Car Swordsman 10 Boots Husk Boots Def+4, Dodge+4 Lan, Car Swordsman 10 Hands Husk Gloves Def+4, HitRate+7 Lan, Car Swordsman 15 Body Soft Leather Armor Def+8, PhysRes+6 Lan, Car Swordsman 15 Boots Soft Leather Boots Def+6, Dodge+6 Lan, Car Swordsman 15 Feet Mammoth Soft Leather Boots Def+6/+8, Dodge+6, StrB+1/+2 Lan, Car Swordsman 15 Hands Soft Leather Gloves Def+6, HitRate+17 Lan, Car Swordsman 20 Body Thick Armor Def+11, PhysRes+8 Lan, Car Swordsman 20 Feet Thick Boots Def+8, Dodge+8 Lan, Car Swordsman 20 Hands Thick Gloves Def+8, HitRate+21 Lan, Car Swordsman 25 Body Heavy Leather Armor Def+14, PhysRes+10 Lan, Car Swordsman 25 Body Colossus Heavy Leather Armor Def+17, PhysRes+10, Con+3 Lan, Car Swordsman 25 Feet Heavy Leather Boots Def+10, Dodge+10 Lan, Car Swordsman 25 Gloves Heavy Leather Gloves Def+10, HitRate+25 Lan, Car Swordsman 30 Body Rhino Hide Armor Def+16, PhysRes+12 Lan, Car Swordsman 30 Feet Rhino Hide Boots Def+12, Dodge+12 Lan, Car Swordsman 30 Hands Rhino Hide Gloves Def+12, HitRate+29 Lan, Car Swordsman 35 Body Strong Leather Armor Def+19, PhysRes+14 Lan, Car Swordsman 35 Body Sage Strong Leather Armor Def+20, PhysRes+14, SpiB+1 Lan, Car Swordsman 35 Feet Strong Leather Boots Def+14, Dodge+14 Lan, Car Swordsman 35 Hands Strong Leather Gloves Def+14, HitRate+33 Lan, Car Voyager 50 Feet Sage Wind Boots Def+20, Dodge+54, SpiB+2 Lan, Phy Voyager 50 Body Precise Lobster Costume Def+19, PhysRes+20, SPRecRateB+28%, AccB+3 Lan, Phy Voyager 55 Hands Tempest Wind Gloves Def+16, HitRate+45, AgiB+2, SPRecRateB+5 Lan, Phy